Darkius:Chapter 7
Main room (Darkius' Castle) Link, Leank, Tatl,Tael, Skull kid, and Navi entered the main room, which was a huge room with two staircases that connect at one point above a deep pit. Link, Leank, and Skull kid took a single step, and two Red Darknuts appeared out of nowhere. "Aw, man." The Darknuts raised their swords, and Link and Leank went for the one on the left, while Skull kid went for the one on the right. Link, Leank, and Skull kid managed to knock the armor off of the Darknuts they were fighting. Link knocked off the helmet of one Darknut, angering it. It kicked Link backwards, and pinned him down by pulling out his longsword and sticking it in Link's arm. Navi was forced to keep Link from losing too much blood by flying around him, somehow keeping it in flow. Leank had to fight this Darknut alone, and cut off all the Darknut's armor. It then slid over to the pit and threw its huge sword at Leank. He narrowly dodged the sword, and saw the Darknut look for his long sword, which wasn't there. He then looked up to see Leank pull the long sword out of Link's arm, and his arm healed. Leank then threw it at the Darknut, and it impaled his arm, then Leank stabbed one of its eyes. "Where do I put the bone?" "ANYWHERE!" Tael threw the bone of his Fried Cucco at the Darknut Leank was fighting. It hit him in the eye, and knocks him backwards, so he grabbed the Darknut Skull kid was fighting for support, but instead, both Darknuts fell into the pit to their deaths. "How convenient." ''The 6 scaled the spiral staircase, and found a door blocked by a huge barrier, surrounded by 3 doors. Link, Leank, and Skull kid split up. Barrier 1 Mini-Dungeon ''Link entered a room, and saw multiple traps, including spinning blades, swinging Scythes, followed by a Guillotine. He realized that all the traps had to be cleared, as the the floors where the traps are have all been reduced to a long, narrow platform, and the platform's width was the length of each trap's reach (ex.A trap having a straight path that is 7 feet long, the width of that area of the platform is 7 feet to keep Link from going around it) "OH COME ON!" As soon as Link dodged every obstacle, almost losing his head, he is almost decapitated when a Red Darknut swung his sword at him. Link charged at the Darknut, as he was lifting his sword off the ground, and cut off his shoulder armor. The Darknut turned around and Link narrowly escaped getting cut in two when the Darknut swung his sword around in many directions, but he jumped just in time. He landed behind the Darknut and cut off his remaining armor and his helmet. The Darknut jumped backwards away from him and threw his sword at Link. Link blocked it with his shield, and it landed in front of the Guillotine. The Darknut then pulled out his longsword, and charged at Link, who jumped out of the way. The Darknut tripped over his sword and lost his right arm to the Guillotine. As he was stopping in his tracks, he tripped on a spinning blade, and lost his right leg. He lost his balance and lost his other arm and leg to two more spinning blades, and landed right in the path of the Swinging Scythe. As he began to roll his body to get out of the way, his head was brought off by the Scythe, killing him instantly. "That was easier than I thought! Upon saying that, 2 dark-armored Iron Knuckles appeared. Link had a lot of trouble killing the first one, but it was eased when the Iron Knuckle was chopped in two by the Guillotine. Link put his Gilded Sword away, then switched to Overhacker, which helped him in taking off some of the Iron Knuckle's armor. This angered the Iron Knuckle, so he threw his Axe at Link, which hit an explosive barrel, blowing several spinning blades out of their paths. They cut the Iron Knuckle up, but that didn't not stop him. His helmet (head), arms and legs floated around, and he violently swung a sword at Link. Link jumped backwards, and threw Overhacker at it. Overhacker then spun rapidly, even though the throw wasn't that strong. Overhacker cut the Iron Knuckle's helmet in two, and his remains fell to the ground. Overhacker returned to Link, and stopped spinning. Link then proceeded to the next room. He found the room containing the Barrier's first energy cell, which was a ball of energy that destroyed any organism that touched it. He stabbed it with Overhacker, and two Lizalfos appeared, which Link knocked into the Barrier's energy cell, destroying them and the cell. Link was then warped back to the main barrier room, and he waited for Skull kid and Leank. Click here for Chapter 8. Category:Action Category:Adventure